Girl Meets Trouble
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: The way she laughed, killed me. The way she was always happy no matter what, killed me. The way she smiled, killed me. The way she was so into her school work, killed me. Everything she did just killed me. And even worse, I loved it. -Rilaya / Larkle Go to my YouTube to see the trailer.
1. Chapter 1

Maya's POV

The way she laughed, killed me. The way she was always happy no matter what, killed me. The way she smiled, killed me. The way she was so into her school work, killed me. Everything she did just killed me. And even worse, I loved it. I loved that she broke me down and made me feel so many emotions. I don't even know how to explain it. My stomach felt a little tingly when I thought about her, or saw her, even hearing her name. I loved it. I Maya Hart loved this weird feeling that this girl brought upon me.

At the moment, I'm lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It's around 3 in the morning and I have school tomorrow, but I couldn't go to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about this girl who makes me get on my knees for her. I shifted in my bed, and looked at the wall, closing my eyes and sighing. I played out scenarios in my head. I thought about going to school and see her at her locker, walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her. I thought about her giggling at me and whispering me a hello. I thought about kissing her cheek and calling her mine, without a care in the world. I wish she was mine, but she's not. Lucas has ahold of her right now. They're not official, but they are the definition of couple.

I kept thinking about her all night, it got to the point where I started crying. I, Maya Hart, cried because of a stupid girl. I cried because of this feeling inside me, begging for her. I cried because I'll never have someone treat me the way she does. I cried because I knew it would never happen between me and her. I cried because of Riley fucking Matthews… I cried myself to sleep that night. This is not a crush, it isn't.

The next day I walked into the school. I glared at everyone who was in my path. Today I vowed to myself that I will not be hurt today. Riley Matthews will not hurt me. I will take it like I should and deal with it. I walked into Matthew's classroom and sat down at my desk. I slumped in my seat and crossed my arms looking at the front of the class. The bell rang and I sighed watching everyone walk in. I don't know why I came in here early, I guess because I knew I'd have to deal with a hyped up Riley. I don't want to even look at her today. I knew if I did my heart would sink. Riley ran into the room and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, panting softly, "Where were you today?" She asked and sat next to me. I kept my eyes on the board that said Belgium 1820.

"What do you mean?" I asked and saw Farkle walk in, look at the board and sighed walking over and erasing it. He knew we wouldn't be talking about it today. We always say we would talk about it, but never do and his little Farkle heart would crush if we didn't. So he just faced the fact that we won't talk about it. I smirked at that then heard Riley speak up again.

"You usually pick me up and we go on the subway. I had to ride it alone and let me tell you, Riley isn't good riding alone." She said then lean over to whisper. "There are creepy people on there!" She said.

I looked at her and held back a laugh. I looked over her facial features and then sucked in before looking away. "I went alone today." I shrugged then looked up at Matthews who walked in and smiled.

"Hello! Good morning!" He smiled and set his things down. "Today we will be learning about-"

"No we won't! You lie!" Farkle shouted and frowned crossing his arms.

Mr. Matthews raised an eyebrow and looked at the board. He saw that it was gone and laughed, nodding. "You're probably right Farkle."

Riley looked back at me and frowned. "Why? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head and looked away. "I'm fine Riley." I groaned.

Matthews look between me and Riley and gave a worried look. "Are you two okay?" He asked making Farkle growl.

"I told you something would happen!" Matthews grinned at him and then looked back to us.

"I don't know, Maya, are you okay?" Riley asked and looked at me worried like her father.

I sighed and got up. "Why are you two all over me? Just leave me alone. I'm fine." I snapped then walked out of the classroom, ignoring Matthew's words telling me to come back. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew they were Riley's. I ignored her also and kept walking. She called my name so I quickly turned around and glares. "Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked crossing my arms.

Riley looked at me for a moment confused and shook her head. "Because I'm not the type of friend that leaves their best friend alone when there's obviously something wrong. I'm going to be here Maya, whether you like it or not. I'm going to be there for you." She said and took a step closer. "You're just going to have to deal with that." She added.

Friend, best friend, and be there for me made me wince. I wanted to scream and tell her that I don't want to be her friend. It hurts! I don't want her to be there for me. It'll make me want her more. Why is this girl so beautiful and have the best personality? It hurts looking at her. I turned my head away from her and sighed. "Riley, please." I whispered and then looked back her with a stern look. "Stay." I demanded and then turned on my heel, pausing for a moment before walking away. And I didn't hear footsteps this time. I vowed not to let myself get hurt today, and failed immediately

Later on that day, I went to Topanga's Cafe. I sat there with a hot chocolate thinking about Riley, and how it must have hurt her walking away from her like that. I bite my lip and looked into my mug, I hurt Riley… And it hurt me thinking about that. Everything revolved around someone getting hurt. That word has been over used today… I wasn't even hurting actually, more like killing me. Riley Matthews has been killing me. I looked up hearing the bells jingle on the door and saw Lucas and Farkle walk in. I sighed and looked back down at my mug. "Hey." I said quietly.

Lucas sat down next to Farkle and smiled. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow and then looked to Farkle who was looking at Lucas. I scrunched my nose watching his eyes trail over Lucas's face.

"I am." I said and then nodded towards Farkle. "Farkle are you okay?" I asked and he snapped out of it and blushed. I smirked and looked between them two before my smile faded away. They were cute… I knew Farkle had a crush on Lucas. He told us awhile back. We were at Riley's and Lucas left early during a game because his mother needed him, Riley and I started messing with Farkle because he kept smiling at Lucas, and he admitted after a while of us pressuring him. I realized that Farkle was me in a way, He'd stare at Lucas, and I'd stare at Riley. I'd stare at her cute smile, her expressions toward things that made her happy. I'd stare at her when she was sad and imagined myself holding her and telling it would be okay, and give her a small kiss on the cheek, but I can't.

"Glad you could join us, M'lady." Lucas said making me look up to see Riley. She smiled big at him and sat down next to me. I scooted over and bit my tongue. Lucas started a conversation about something that's going on back home in Texas. Riley got into it and so did Farkle, but I stayed quiet the whole time and finished my hot chocolate.

After I set my mug down Riley turned to look at me and ran her eyes over me. "Maya?" She whispered. I looked back at her and felt a sharp pain in my chest. She locked her eyes on mine and then I forced myself to clear my throat and turn my head away.

"What?" I asked and picked at my jeans.

Riley was about to say something, but Lucas interrupted. "Farkle wants some ice cream, you guys want to join?" Riley perked her head up at that and instantly got that stupid big stupid smile on her stupid face.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No." I said bluntly and ran my hand through my hair. Lucas and Farkle shrugged and got up, Riley following and standing up.

"Are you sure?" She asked me while the boys walked out. I didn't say anything and she waited for a moment before continuing. "Maya, whatever it is. I'm here for you and I hope it works out the way you want it too." She placed her hand on my shoulder and I looked at my shoulder, my eyes going up her arm to her face. Riley grinned then let go, walking out of the Café.

I picked at my nails thinking about if I did tell her, and if I didn't. If I told Riley what I was feeling, how would she handle it? It could ruin our friendship. What if I scare her? If I don't tell her, she would never know, and hurt- no, kill me more. What if I don't get to her soon enough and Lucas gets her officially? That could happen any second.

Thinking about that made me panic. I quickly got up from my seat and ran after them. I ran down the steps and looked around for them before freezing. I saw Farkle, he had a little hurt expression going on, then my eyes dragged to what he was looking at…Then I mirrored Farkle's expression. Lucas and Riley were holding hands and smiling at each other. That was supposed to be me.

I turned back around and walked up the steps, my face hardening. Maya Hart will not be hurt, or show any feelings at all anymore. I'm growing up. I need to stop chasing what I can't have. And right now, that's Riley.


	2. Chapter 2

_Act normal, act like nothing's bothering you, act calm, and don't react._ I chanted to myself. I sighed and looked up at the ladder that leads to Riley's window. She wanted to talk to me and go to school with her. The only reason why I'm actually doing it is because the normal Maya would, I can't show any emotion for her, she'll catch on. And if Riley catches on, she'll freak out and if she freaks out things will happen and if things happen nothing will be the same again. My stupid feelings for her are not worth losing my best friend… Damn, that hurt to say, but that's what she is, my best friend.

I climbed up the ladder and crawled into the open window. She wasn't waiting for me, that's not new, that only means she's sleeping in bed. I grinned walking over to Riley's bed. She was laying there with the blanket up to her chin. I wish I was in this bed with her, my arms around her and sleeping comfy. I shook my head quickly and glared down at the floor. _Stop it, Maya._

Taking a deep breath, I then spoke up. "Get up Riley! We have school." I said picking up a pillow and hitting her with it. Riley groaned and curled up more.

"Five more minutes." She murmured.

I smiled and hit her again. "No, come on honey." I cooed and grabbed the blanket, pulling it off her. She whined at this and sat up some on her elbows. I chuckled softly at her tired face. Once I realized that I laughed I quickly grew to a stern look, _no expressions Maya._ I reminded myself.

Riley slowly got out of bed; she was already dressed so I assumed while she was waiting for me she took a nap. I looked at the ground so see her shoes and picked them up, handing them to her. "You ready?" I asked and walked over to the bay window. She slipped on her shoes and nodded following me.

After we got to school, I walked to my locker and grabbed my book for Mr. Matthews's class. After I picked up the book, I hear a voice behind me, talking to Riley. Not to my surprise, it was Ranger Rick. The stupid cowboy had a smile in his voice and all he had to say was 'Hi.' I heard Riley say hi back and rolled my eyes so hard I got a headache. I gritted my teeth hearing them repeat it and turned around slamming my locker shut. "Seriously?" I growled.

Lucas looked at me with wide eyes. "Maya, what-"

"It's not that hard to get into a conversation. You must've not been paying attention in class back home, right? I get it. You had other things to think about, like how to ride a stupid sheep. I bet the only words you knew how to say were 'Hi' and can't even say it right because all I hear is-"

"Maya-" Lucas was about to say something, but I interrupted him.

"Hur-huur!" I said leaning up to his face.

Lucas shut up and looked down after I got done. I huffed and looked over to Riley was looking at me shocked with a mix of another expression, but I couldn't read it. I just shook my head and turned around, walking into Matthew's class and taking a seat.

After a while the bell finally rung and I watched students come through the door. The last couple of people were, Farkle, Lucas, Mr. Matthews, and then Riley. She shut the door behind her and looked at me before sitting down. "Alright, class, let's learn about Greenland!" Mr. Matthews started. I look at my pencil and twirled it around my fingers until I heard Riley speak to me, not surprised.

"Maya, are you okay?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? I'm fine." I said and stole a glance at her then looked back at my pencil. Riley didn't respond, which was weird for her. I looked at her once more and saw her paying attention to her father. I wasn't expecting that, but I'm glad she did push me.

"Hey Riley," Lucas whispered. Riley looked over at Lucas and smiled. "Want to go to a movie with me tonight?" He asked quietly. I snapped my gaze to her and watched her mouth to see what she would answer.

"A movie?" She asked with a smile. "Uhh." She looked at me to help her out. I sighed knowing she wouldn't know what to say in this situation and rubbed my forehead.

"Riley it's a yes or no answer. Choose one." I say annoyed.

She quickly perked up and nodded. I frowned slightly and looked back to Farkle who was watching me. He looked over my face like he knew what was going on and then moved his eyes away. I blinked a couple times and then turned back in my seat, slipping down more, listening to the rest of what our teacher was saying. _Don't show it, Maya…_

After class, I sat down on the top of a bench in the hall way. I was picking at my nails while listening to Riley and Lucas talk, Farkle was sitting in the bench. They were talking about their date tonight. Riley of course, has no idea how to plan it so all she is saying is yes to everything. I wanted so bad to put my two cents in this conversation, but I remembered that I shouldn't show any of my feelings towards this. Farkle is looking a Lucas pretty hard, which is amusing to watch.

It's been about ten minutes with just them two talking and me and Farkle sitting quietly. Lucas was the first to speak to us. "Farkle what do you think?" Lucas asked. Farkle quickly looked up from Lucas's bum and gulped.

"What?" He squeaked out. I laughed quietly and crossed my legs.

"He asked what he should wear tonight." I smiled at Farkle.

Farkle looked at me with a little glare and then looked to Lucas. "I don't care what you wear tonight, but Riley better wear something ugly because she only gets to wear something nice for me." He tried to cover up his hots for Bucky Mick Bong Bong.

Me and Riley rolled our eyes knowing that's not true. Farkle wasn't out yet so he's trying to keep it that way. "Okay..." Lucas dragged out and put his hands in his pockets. "Maya what do you think I should wear?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?" I asked.

He looked at me for moment before clearing his throat. "Right, um, I'll find something." He said and looked to Riley again. "I'll see you tonight." He smiled and leaned in kissing her cheek, then leaving.

Riley smiled widely and jumped up in the air. "Did you see that?" She asked cheerfully.

I starred at her for a second before jumping off the bench and grabbed my backup, leaving. I walked outside and crossed my arms, feeling my heart drop as I walked to the subway. I felt so weird, like I wanted to punch something. I felt this feeling of-I don't know, jealously? All I knew is that it hurt. It hurt so so bad…

Later on I was at my place, listening to some music and sketching. I don't know what I was sketching to be honest; my mind was all over the place. It ended up being scribbles and weird shapes. I sighed and set the notebook aside, getting up and going over to my drawer, I looked down at my hand and slid off my ring, the one Riley and I bought. I sat it down inside my drawer and let my hair down from its bun. I then looked in the mirror and ran my hand over my cheek; I frowned from the texture and decided it was time to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around me and watch my hair drop some water on the floor. I closed my eyes for a minute and felt the water run down my legs and arms and collarbone. I didn't want to move, I had no energy. I don't know exactly why though, I haven't been crying or done anything for me to get this way. As I dried off, I thought about Riley, I wanted know how her date with Lucas was going, but at the same time I didn't want to know. I don't want to hear her tell me about it or anything. I wonder if they kissed yet, or if they are holding hand. I wonder if they are throwing popcorn at each other, and if so, I hope she throw it into his eye. I hope he's treating her right, but what if he isn't? Who am I kidding? Lucas is sweet… And I hate to admit that.

I walked out of the bathroom and to my room. I hummed from how the air blew cold air on my body; in the bathroom it was steamy from my hot shower. I started humming as I dropped my towel and reached in my drawer, grabbing some underwear and slipping it on, then grabbing a t-shirt and slipping it on as well. When I turned around though, I gasp and almost screamed. Riley looked at me shocked and blushed deeply, looking away quickly and grabbing one of my pillows, holding it in front of her face. "I'm sorry!"

"What the hell? What are you doing here! Why didn't you say something! Riley I was changing!" I yelled and huffed holding my forehead.

She whimpered and stuttered. "I-I was just too shocked."

I glared and then picked up my towel, draping it over my chair. "You didn't see anything did you?" I asked and she didn't reply. I groaned and looked at my feet. "Okay, what are you doing here?" I asked again.

"You weren't answering any of my calls or texts, and you didn't come over at all after school."

"You had a date."

"Okay, but you usually come over after I'm done with something." Riley said standing up.

I didn't say anything. I ignored her calls and texts on purpose because I didn't want to talk to her, I didn't want her to think she had the chance to talk about her date with me, I didn't want that. I didn't go over for that reason too, plus I didn't want to see her beautiful face… It was now Ranger Rick's. "It's getting late, go home." I said and walked over turning on my closet light and turning off the main light. I then walked over to my bed and sat down, grabbing the comforter and putting it over my legs.

Riley stayed quiet and watched. I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "What are you still doing here? Go-"

"Why are you mad at me? What did I do Maya? This is hurting me." She said sounding like she was going to cry. I bite my lip at her voice and grabbed my pillow. "You're ignoring me and I don't like it."

"I'm sorry it's just-I don't know. I'm sorry, okay? Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"No. No because I need to know right now." She said and then sat down on my bed, looking at me. "I don't know what I've done to do this, and I want to fix it."

"Riley, you can't fix everything." I said, it seemed like that was my famous quote for her. I say it so often.

"Let me try." She said laying her hand on mine. I sucked in a breath from the contact and looked down at our hands. I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say. Riley stayed quiet to and then finally spoke after a moment of silence. "My date-"

I sighed once again and shook my head. "Riley, I don't want to know."

"My date-" She continued, "It go as expected." I rolled my eyes and lay down on my side facing the wall. "We were having a good time and talked about things and laughed, but once we got into the movie everything changed. We just watched, and didn't say a word. I was expecting him to try and hold my hand, but he didn't and you what? I don't think I wanted him too." She said softly.

I blinked and then closed my eyes, not know what to say. "Maya, do you remember when we went to that movie last week? We laughed and whispered and threw popcorn at each other. And we had fun. Then I laid my head on her shoulder because I was tired and you let me. Why don't I feel that way with Lucas?" I raised an eyebrow this time and turned toward her.

"I don't know." I whispered. She looked down at me and then looked at the window before smiling a little.

"Lucas and I, and I don't know how to describe us; we have so much in common…"

"Opposites attract." I whispered. She looked back down at me. "Farkle taught me that." I added.

She laughed a little and then moved closer. "Can you tell me what's going on?" Riley asked softly.

I sat up on my elbows and looked at the foot of my bed. "I don't like you with Lucas, Riley."

"Why not?"

"I don't know-"

"Yes you do. Tell me Maya." Riley said a little stern. I don't want to lie to her, she'd be so hurt if she found out I was lying… So how do I put it? Do I just say I like her? I don't know how to put it! I huffed and lay back down. She seemed upset after I did that because she crawled on my waist and straddled me before grabbing my arms and placing them above my head. "Maya, stop it and tell me." She growled.

I looked up at her shocked and then glared. "No! Riley, you seriously don't want to know, this is for the well-being of our friendship. It's either tell you and you leave forever and never talk to me again, or it's don't tell you and move on." I said just as stern.

"Maya I can handle it, nothing will ever come between us, remember? It's you and me forever." She whispered sounding hurt. I looked at her and softened up.

"Riley, I can't." I choked out.

"Maya," She let go of my hands and ran a hand through my hair.

I closed my eyes and then opened them slowly. "I just don't want you with Lucas okay?"

She went quiet and then sat up some, still sitting on me. "I didn't think we kept secrets from each other. Especially one's like these. It's affecting us Maya, I didn't think you'd ever want us like this."

I felt that in my heart this time and it didn't feel good. I had to do something. She started moving off my waist and I whimpered grabbing her hips. I didn't want her to go. She looked down at me confused so I quickly said something, anything to help us. "When you are in the movies with me and Lucas, which one do you like more?"

Riley looked at me for a second before thinking and looking away. "You." She said looking back at me.

"And why is that?"

"It's fun and you give me attention, and I get a warm feeling from it." She smiled.

I smiled slightly too. "Do you know what that is?" I asked knowing what she'd answer.

"I don't know, but I like it." She said keeping her smile.

"I know Honey." I whispered, and that was it. She'll figure it out sooner or later. Riley slipped in bed next to me and I watched her. She got comfortable and cuddled again an extra pillow. I bit my lip and turned to face the other way.

I woke up to a beautiful voice calling out my name. I hummed and fluttered my eyes open, "Riley?" I said tiredly. Riley was hovering over me, but still lying down partially. I looked around to find my clock. I could tell it was still dark out and once I found my clock it read 1:02am. I raised an eyebrow and looked back at Riley. "Hey, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm scared. I had a nightmare." She whispered. I rubbed my eye and then nodded, pushing her down next to me gently then putting my arm around her, closing my eyes again.

"You're fine, I got you." I said quietly then started to drift back to sleep. I was almost asleep again, but Riley's voice woke me again.

"Maya? Are you asleep?" I love this girl, but if she keeps waking me up, she's not going to be able to wake me up ever again.

"What, Honey?" I murmured, my eyes still closed.

"I've been thinking, I can't go to sleep because of it, but I think I figured it out. Why I can't seem to be with Lucas."

I cracked my eyes open at that and looked at her; Riley was so close to me. I waited for her to continue because I knew she would.

"You're different than Lucas, Maya. I think I like you. I think I like you and I'm scared because I don't know what that means." She said worried.

I sat up a little at that and looked down at her. "You think you like me?" I repeated her words.

Riley didn't say anything. She just looked at me. I looked away at the foot of the bed again, thinking. I then ran a hand through my hair and let out a sigh. I smiled though and looked back to Riley.

"Riley, that's what has been wrong with me lately. I really really like you. I put my distance from you because it has been hurting me to see you with Lucas, and now that you're saying this I-" I paused and looked at Riley again who was grinning at me with her head tilted. "Let's get some sleep, well talk in the morning." I lay back down and offered her under my arm.

Riley smiled widely at me and slipped under my arm, I wrapped it around her and put my chin on her head. "Goodnight Peaches." She whispered. I smiled at that and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
